Let me be your Hero
by Nina-osp
Summary: Todos sabem da amizade de América e Brasil. Mas... Como ela começou? .:Chibi!América, Chibi!Brasil, Chibi!Canadá:. AVISO: Fluffy supremo


Era uma amizade estranha, aquela. Se você perguntasse a qualquer um dos dois o que os levou àquilo, eles sorririam e responderiam simplesmente que a afinidade entre as antigas Metrópoles os levou a tanto.

Mas existiu muito mais do que uma amizade entre Inglaterra e Portugal para dar origem aquela amizade. Ambos ansiavam por mostrar do que eram capazes e provar seu valor. Embora não admitissem, ambos ansiavam por sua liberdade. Ambos sabiam que eram mais do que suas metrópoles achavam. E um precisava do outro para se completar.

Mas poucos sabem que tal amizade começou com uma promessa.

-X-

Marina vivia com Manoel. Era maltratada e, depois de ser levada para longe de seu povo, passou a ser uma garota receosa e solitária, que temia mais do que tudo ficar sozinha novamente. Um dia, Portugal precisou ir a uma reunião de negócios com Arthur e não tinha com quem deixar sua preciosa colônia (que, por acaso, sustentava sua economia). Conversou com Inglaterra sobre o assunto, e o inglês comentou que suas crianças iriam adorar ter companhia.

Brasil não queria ir. Se recusava terminantemente; ela não gostava de ficar sozinha, e tinha medo que ao conhecer pessoas novas essas lhe abandonassem. Mas a pequena não tinha escolha; ela teria que ir de qualquer jeito. E ela não gostava das consequências quando Portugal estava bravo.

Ao chegar e encarar o casarão britânico, estremeceu. Lágrimas foram aos seus pequenos olhos castanhos quando Arthur abriu a porta; o grande Império Britânico bem a sua frente. Quem garante que aquela nação poderosa não a faria mal? Ela se escondeu atrás das pernas de sua metrópole, olhando preocupada pelas laterais de seu esconderijo.

É claro, nenhuma das duas metrópoles pareceu entender. Mas Alfred entendeu; ele, que estava parado ao lado de sua própria metrópole. Logo que viu a pequena garota medrosa, a compreensão inundou seus puros olhos azuis. Ele entendeu que a garota tinha medo. E o que melhor do que um pequeno herói para ajudar uma jovem donzela assustada?

-_Hey, England_! – disse o pequeno América. – Posso brincar com ela?

-_Well_, se ela quiser, eu não vejo porque não... – respondeu o britânico.

O pequeno americano sorriu largamente, fazendo sua companheira de continente se encolher mais atrás das pernas da metrópole.

-X-

Arthur convidou Manoel para entrar, e Marina o seguiu a curta distância. Mas teve que se separar dele quando os dois europeus entraram no escritório do britânico. _Uma reunião de negócios não é lugar pra crianças_! ralhou o português, antes de fechar a porta e deixa-la do lado de fora.

Marina tremeu, e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que tinha nos olhos desde que chegara. Sentou-se ap lado da porta, encolhida, chorando baixo.

Até que um par de loirinhos se aproximou.

-Olá! Meu nome é Alfred Kirkland! – disse o de olhos azuis. – E esse é meu irmão Matthew.

-Oi... – disse Canadá, timidamente.

-O-olá... – a pequena respondeu baixinho, secando as lágrimas. Não se deve demonstrar fraquezas na frente de um possível inimigo, ela se lembrou de uma das muitas coisas que aprendera com seu povo antes da chegada dos portugueses.

-Estávamos pensando se você não queria brincar com a gente... – começou o canadense.

-N-não, obrigada... Eu prefiro ficar s-sozinha... – e a morena continuava a mentir para si mesma.

-_Aww, please! We'll have fun*_! – pediu o americano, com os olhos brilhando.

-E-eu... Não... ME DEIXE EM PAZ! – Marina aumentou ligeiramente o tom de voz e saiu correndo, lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

Os irmãos norte-americanos se entreolharam, confusos, e saíram atrás da brasileira.

-X-

Marina corria o máximo que suas pequenas pernas permitiam. Passava pelo grande jardim britânico com tanta precisão que parecia conhecer o lugar. Fazia curvas bruscas, entrava por cantos escondidos e desvia de direção subitamente, tentando despistar seus perseguidores.

Acabou por se cansar de correr. Encontrou uma grande árvore, com um espaço entre as raízes. Lá, ficaria escondida por tempo o suficiente para recobrar o fôlego e retornar à casa. De certo encontraria uma biblioteca, onde poderia passar o tempo.

Correu um pouco mais, até sair do alcance da visão de seus perseguidores, e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Esperou-os passar direto por seu esconderijo provisório, deu meia volta e andou apressada até aquela árvore.

Uma vez abrigada, se pôs a chorar baixo, com o rosto escondido nas pequenas mãos. O cabelo castanho, preso, caia em volta de seus ombros. Chorou tudo o que podia chorar antes de tomar coragem para levantar a cabeça e ser surpreendida por um par de orbes extremamente azuis.

- _Why did you run away from us*? – _perguntou Alfred, inocentemente.

-P-por que eu estava assustada... – respondeu a brasileira, não conseguindo mais reprimir as lágrimas.

-E o que te assustou? – América continuou a questionar, a incompreensão estampada em seus puros olhos azuis.

-É que... Eu fiquei... Com medo... Que vocês me deixassem... – se interrompeu com um soluço e chorou com mais intensidade.

-_Why are you crying_*? – perguntou o americano, preocupado. Matthew acabara de aparecer, ofegante. Aparentemente, os dois se separaram na perseguição.

-E-eu... não quero ficar sozinha... Nunca mais... – respondeu Brasil, olhando desesperadamente para os orbes azuis.

-_Let me be your hero, then_*. – respondeu Alfred, sorrindo. – _So you won't be alone anymore*!_

O loiro estendeu a mão para a morena. Marina hesitou, olhou profundamente para aqueles olhos brilhantes e sinceros e aceitou a ajuda.

-Você tem que me prometer que nunca vai me deixar sozinha! – disse ela, secando as lágrimas.

-E você tem que me prometer que vai me apoiar! – respondeu ele, sorrindo abertamente. Ela sorriu levemente.

-Sempre que você precisar! - ela riu baixinho. Matthew apenas observou as duas crianças selarem o pacto que perduraria pelos muitos séculos que tinham pela frente.

-X-

Ao final de sua reunião de negócios, as duas metrópoles saíram do escritório e acharam a mansão imersa num silêncio estranho. Se olharam, preocupados; não era do feitio de Alfred ficar em silêncio. Talvez as colônias estivessem com problemas...

Ouviram risadas vindas do quintal do inglês. Olharam pela janela e viram os três pequenos brincando; Canadá tentava alcançar Brasil e América, que corriam e riam, felizes. Manoel, a bem da verdade, não via sua Marina sorrindo daquele jeito há muito tempo. A brasileira ficava adorável, com os cabelos castanhos caindo desalinhados por cima do rosto, corado pela corrida. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam, contentes, e o sorriso chegava quase até as orelhas, de tão largo.

-_Well, looks like they became good friends*._ - disse Arthur, sorrindo de canto e olhando suas colônias correrem.

-Sim, realmente parece... - respondeu Portugal, na mesma espécie de transe que o amigo e parceiro econômico.

-Será que vai durar?

-Talvez... A nossa amizade durou, por que a deles não duraria?

-... _That's true_*.

-X-

-Marina! - chamou Portugal, da porta dos fundos. O sol já se punha no horizonte; estava ficando tarde, as crianças precisavam ir dormir.

A brasileira parou de correr ao ouvir o chamado de seu 'pai'.

-Sim, Portugal? - gritou de volta.

-Vamos embora. Espanha lhe convidou para ir à casa dele comer churros, lembra-se?

-Oh... - a pequena se lembrou do convite que seu 'Tio Antonio' lhe fizera, no dia anterior; _se você se comportar amanhã, na casa do Inglaterra, prometo te fazer churros!_ E ela realmente amava a comida do espanhol.

-Não posso brincar um pouco mais? - ela perguntou, enquanto seus novos amigos se aproximavam.

-Outro dia, Marina. Temos que ir agora, já está ficando tarde!

-Tudo bem! - ela se voltou para os companheiros, que a olhavam com um olhar tristonho.

-_You really have to go_*? - perguntou Alfred.

-Sim, Al, eu tenho. - ela sorriu levemente. - Mas eu prometo que volto! Todas as vezes que Portugal vier, eu voltarei com ele!

-E seremos amigos para sempre? - perguntou o sempre tímido Matthew.

-Sempre! - os outros dois disseram juntos.

-X-

-_Y entonces, chica, ¿cómo era en la casa de Arthur? ¿Ha hecho nuevos amigos*? - _perguntou Antonio, servindo à Marina alguns de seus famosos churros.

-Sim, tio Tonio! Eles são bem legais! E são gentis comigo!

-_Qué __Bueno, chica*_! Fico feliz que tenha se divertido lá! _Fusososo_!~

-Mas,_ Brasil_! - o pequeno louro argentino exclamou, por cima de seu próprio prato de churros. - Você não vai nos substituir por aquelas colônias inglesas, vai? - sua preocupação estava refletida no rosto de Uruguai, que estava do outro lado da mesma. Afora os dois, somente Chile parecia prestar alguma atenção na conversa, mas não parecia preocupado.

Brasil sorriu levemente.

-Claro que não, Arge! Você, o Uru e todos os outros são muito especiais para mim!

E, dando-se por satisfeito, Martín voltou a comer seus churros. Uruguai olhou a pequena um pouco mais e juntou-se aos irmãos. Marina continuou sorrindo enquanto comia seus próprios churros.

"_Nunca vou substituí-los, Arge_" ela pensou "_mas isso não significa que não terei outros amigos!_"

* * *

;.; SIM EU SEI ISSO É MUITO FOFO! *limpa lágrimas*

Essa fic tava jogada e incompleta no meu PC por séculos, e eu finalmente consegui acabá-la hoje *-* Estou tão orgulhosa! T-T

E eu não useio o tradutor Google pra todas as frases em espanhol! Só pra algumas!=DDD *está fazendo aulas de espanhol*

Aiai, adoro escrever um fluffy ocasional!=3 Agora só me resta trabalhar nas minhas outras fics!/o/

..._Droga_...

Isso vai demorar um bocado viu...

Bem, já que estou aqui, quero agradecer à **Kimonohi Tsuki-chan** por me motivar a tentar escrever alguma coisa e fazer esse fandom crescer!XD Essa é pra você, Tsuki-chan /o/

E obrigada também a **Lyssia-chan**. Não se preocupe, a sua vai ser um DenNor daqueles tão fluffy que enjoa XD

...E então, to merecendo reviews?8D (Tsuki, se você não comentar nessa, apanha .)

**-Glossário-**

*Aww, por favor! Vamos nos divertir!

*Por que você correu de nós?

*Por que você está chorando?

*Me deixe ser seu herói, então

*Assim você não vai mais ficar sozinha!

*Bem, parece que eles se tornaram bons amigos.

*...Isso é verdade.

*Você realmente tem que ir?

*E então, garota, como foi na casa do Arthur? Fez algum amigo novo?

*Que bom, garota!


End file.
